


Hitting You Will Not Be Fun

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Billy is iffy about his kinky boyfriend's kinky kinks





	Hitting You Will Not Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title, to the tune of Sweet Caroline
> 
> "Hitting me, hitting you  
> Sweet Peter White  
> ba ba ba"
> 
> i wrote this fic at 2 a.m.

"I don’t know, White…“ Billy sat naked on their bed wringing his hands nervously, his mechanical hand whirring with each movement. Pete put a gangly arm around him.

"C'mon,” he whined. “It’ll be fun!”

“Hitting you will not be fun!” Billy broke away from the embrace, pouting. Pete pulled him in close again.

“But I want you to..” Pete whispered.  
He pushed Billy down onto his back and crawled on top of him, kissing all the spots that drove him insane.

“C'mon,” he purred again. “I’ll make it up to you~”

Billy groaned and weakly pushed his boyfriend off of him.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Pete’s face lit up. “Yes! Oh man, Billy you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this!”

Billy rolled his eyes and smiled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

“Okay… What do I do?” Billy’s eye shifted anxiously. Pete was sprawled out naked on the bed, his wrists tied crudely to the metal headboard with one of Billy’s ties.

“Anything.”

Billy cleared his throat. “Like… What?”

Pete huffed in annoyance. “I don’t know, whatever you want!”

“Why don’t you give me an idea first…?”

“Billy, quit stalling for God’s sake!” Pete snapped. He stared daggers at his boyfriend, who jumped a bit at the tone of the tied up man.

“Alright, alright! Sorry, jeez.” Billy steeled himself and gave Pete a weak slap on his face.

“Harder.”

Billy swallowed and hit harder, his hand making an audible smack as it connected. Pete breathed out hard and flexed his wrists.

Billy pulled back. “Are you okay?” He asked, soothingly rubbing the spot he just smacked.

Pete nodded vigorously. “Yeah, just do that like, a hundred times harder.”

Pete stammered as Billy hesitated.

“And you can, like… Choke me and shit..”

Billy looked at him quizzically.

“I don’t know, Billy, just hurt me! Please, I need it.”

Billy couldn’t say no to that begging. If Pete wanted it so badly, then dammit, he was gonna hurt the hell out of him. He climbed on top of Pete and sat on his stomach, reaching forward and tentatively wrapping his small hands around his lover’s pale neck. Pete’s breath hitched and he smirked as Billy started to squeeze his throat. Billy could feel the tip of Pete’s erection grazing his lower back and he gripped harder, not realizing how hard he was squeezing until White started twitching his hands in his binding. Billy let go and sat back, and Pete coughed.

“Exactly like that~” he whispered, his voice raspy. He bucked his hips up in an effort to grind against Billy’s backside.

“So…” The quizboy started to get braver. “I can make you do anything?”

The tied up man nodded. “Anything.”

Billy scooted up until he was sitting on his boyfriend’s chest, his half-hard member inches away from the albino’s lips. Pete’s eyes were glassy.

“Can I?” He asked, licking his lips. Billy nearly fainted.

“Yes.”

Pete had to crane his head forward to make any contact, but soon had Billy in his mouth, licking and sucking as best as he could in his compromised position. Billy gasped and shifted forward so he could get more of that lovely feeling. Pete moaned at the smaller man’s gasp, and his dick twitched, trying to search for some purchase. He groaned through his filled mouth as he felt his hair being tightly gripped and pulled, and his hips jerked involuntary.

Billy held tight onto Pete’s hair with both his hands, thrusting lightly into his mouth. He pushed himself up fully against Pete’s face and came without warning down his throat. Pete moaned as it hit his tongue and he swallowed it down.

Billy sat back once again, panting. He heard his boyfriend whimper beneath him and felt him buck his hips up.

“You like being hurt? A lot?” He asked breathily. Pete responded enthusiastically.

“Please, please…” Pete begged, pulling at his fetters. His face was red and sweaty, yet he looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Fuck me up.”

Billy was at war with himself. His orgasm left him with a clear head and he now noticed the light red mark where he had hit his boyfriend, and the first signs of bruising on his neck. It made him uncomfortable, but that uncomfortable feeling was cancelled out by the look of fire in the eyes of the man beneath him. But Billy hated seeing him tied up, no matter how much he protested that he wanted it.

He began untying Pete’s bindings.

“Hey hey, what are you doing??” Pete asked, surprised.

“I can’t do this, White.” Billy admitted.   
“I can’t hurt you when you’re all tied up like that.”

Pete sighed and sat up, rubbing his wrists.

“But I want you to!” He explained again, fruitlessly.

Billy shook. “I don’t care! I can’t hurt you like that!”

Pete’s expression softened and he pulled the smaller man in close. Billy curled up against him and held on like Pete was his lifeline. Pete sighed again and lied back, every rush of the session gone from his body. He hugged the man on his chest, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
